


Where We Go

by houselesbian



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Lio has been in prison, M/M, Mad Burnish for life, adjustment, happiness, post-prison release based on the original arrest scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselesbian/pseuds/houselesbian
Summary: Lio gets out of prison on a WednesdayA fic about friendship, change and the moments between one phase of your life and the next.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 31
Kudos: 191





	Where We Go

Lio gets out of prison on a Wednesday.

“How do you feel boss?” Gueira asks.

The sun shines differently outside the prison yard. The air is sweeter. Even the car park, with its cracked asphalt and faded paint carries an air of possibility. Freedom tastes better than Lio ever could have imagined.

Long-carried tension eases from his shoulders, down his spine, through his arms and legs. He closes his eyes and listens to the sound of distant birds. The prison is an hour outside of city limits, so there’s no traffic to overwhelm him. No people save the ones he cares for.

“I feel great,” Lio replies.

Meis wraps his arm around Lio’s shoulder and leads him over to a beat-up Honda. His licence lapsed while he was inside, so he can’t request that he drive them back. He settles in the front passenger seat instead, ready to watch the trees rush past his window. It’s been months since he saw one.

Meis slides into the driver’s seat and closes the door behind him. Gueira chooses to sit in the middle, so he has a good view of them both. The car smells like fast food and air freshener.

“It’s funny,” Lio says. “I thought there might be some press here.”

“Galo argued that your release date should be protected information,” Gueira replies.

Lio feels an unwelcome spark of annoyance, but it is mostly suppressed by his good mood.

“He didn’t tell me that,” Lio says.

“He didn’t think he’d manage it, didn’t want to get your hopes up,” Meis adds. “It’s a miracle it didn’t get leaked.”

Meis turns the key in the ignition and the engine purrs to life. The radio pops on in the middle of a song Lio doesn’t recognise. Meis quickly turns the sound off.

“We brought snacks, by the way,” Meis says, as he turns his head around to check for traffic behind him. The car park remains empty as he backs out of their space.

“What did you bring?” Lio asks.

Gueira leans forward with a packet of crisps and earns a push to the head from Meis, for obstructing his view. Lio can see him wilfully resisting the urge to start a slap fight, so he takes his chips while he can. They’re Homebrand; the sort that are cheap and always a little stale. Thyma found a stash of them once, when they were holed up in an abandoned petrol station. He’d been the only one who developed a taste for them.

Lio opens the bag and feels a puff of salted air brush against his face. He breathes in deeply. He remembers the warmth of fire and the oily comfort of salt and carbs after a day of eating nothing at all. Meis clears his throat, so Lio turns to face him.

“I didn’t realise prison food was that bad,” Meis says, awkwardly.

Gueira pokes his head between them and earns another palm to the head. Lio takes the opportunity to eat a chip. It’s over-seasoned and not quite crispy enough. Delicious. The commissary never stocked chips, for some reason. Another brilliant point in favour of his release.

“God, just let me talk to him!” Gueira grumbles.

“You can talk while seated like a normal fucking person,” Meis replies.

“I’ve missed looking at him!”

“Use the mirror like every other creep.”

Lio leans back in his seat and smiles helplessly. Out of the side of his eye, he can see Gueira kick Meis’ seat. Meis’ face is red and only getting moreso with each passing second.

“I really missed you guys,” Lio says.

Gueira stops kicking.

“Boss…” his voice sounds thick.

“We missed you too,” Meis replies.

Lio eats another chip, before he passes the bag around.

* * *

“They stopped making ghost pepper candies,” Gueira says, half an hour in.

“What? I loved those,” Lio replies.

“It’s okay, we saved you a bunch,” Meis adds.

Prison was not as distanced from the world as Lio had feared it would be, but it was still an isolated place and an isolating experience. While Lio had been entitled to visits, the people who drove out to see him were hardly going to waste their time on world minutiae when they had actual lives to talk about, or around, as they sometimes did. Lio could always tell when censorship came into play, though it was usually about saving his feelings.

“What else have I missed?” Lio asks.

“You can pay for the bus with your phone now!” Gueira replies.

“No kidding!”

“It felt kinda cool at the time, not gonna lie.”

“We don’t get out much,” Meis says.

“Anything new in anyone’s private life?” Lio asks.

For a moment the only sound is the engine. Meis opens his mouth.

“Meis had a one-night stand and the next day he realised the guy stole his hat,” Gueira blurts out.

“Fuck you, Gueira! That was my story,” Meis cries.

“You tell it too long.”

“I’m sorry about your hat,” Lio replies.

“I really liked it,” Meis says, sadly. “I wanted to show you.”

Lio’s heart feels sore. So do his eyes.

“If we find his place, I’ll steal it back for you,” Lio replies. “I’m already a criminal. I have no fear of the law.”

Meis taps his fist against the steering wheel, before he reaches his hand towards the back of the car and makes a grasping motion. Gueira hands him a box of tissues and it takes Meis a moment to grab one from the top. He blows his nose loudly, then tucks the tissue in his pocket.

“You are the best,” Meis says, right before an incredibly noisy sniffle.

“Please don’t get arrested again though,” Gueira replies.

“Yeah, it turns out you’re about 80% of our impulse control.”

Lio snickers a little. He’s aware that they’re not exactly exaggerating about his positive influence on their behaviour. They had natural tendencies towards hooliganism that had thankfully been ignored during the trial that saw them on probation and Lio on a long ride in an armoured car.

“What else is happening?” Lio asks. “How’s Burning Rescue?”

Again, silence. Lio turns his head to see Gueira smirk at him. Meis is more composed but only barely.

“Lio and Galo—” Gueira says, his voice in singsong.

“Shut up,” Lio replies.

“Sitting in a tree!” Meis joins in.

“I will get out of this car and walk back to the city.”

“K I S S I N G!” they both shout.

* * *

“He’s good though,” Meis says, finally, after three minutes of childish singing and slightly less childish, high-volume protest.

“I was a fool to miss you both,” Lio replies, his arms crossed and his head staring out over the horizon.

“He hasn’t gone on  _ any _ dates,” Gueira says.

Lio knows himself to be a sensible, patient man, but even he has his limits.

“You sure?” he asks.

He sees Gueira nod in the rear view.

“After he got out of the slammer—”

“No one calls it that,” Lio grouses.

“After he won his appeal,” Meis concedes.

“— he had a lot of interest, magazine covers, interviews, what a hero, most eligible whatever,” Gueira says.

Lio’s heart spasms in his chest. He’s seen some of the magazines and had read them whenever he could get his hand on one. Galo had been a very popular man after his acquittal. Women’s Weekly had placed him first in their top 100 sexiest celebs issue. 

“He used to get love letters sent to the station, Lucia showed me,” Meis adds.

“He got a package with underwear in it once,” Gueira says. “I think it was  _ used _ .”

That inspires a genuine retch from Meis and Lio finds himself similarly inclined.

“You’re kidding!” Lio cries.

“I wish I was,” Gueira replies, bleakly.

“Anyway,” Meis shakes his head. “Galo is saving himself for someone special.”

While Lio agrees wholeheartedly, it’s difficult to imagine anyone who could be special enough. Galo had never expressed such an opinion during his visits, and it wasn’t the sort of thing that had come up while they were in protective custody together. It was only for three months, but there had been something comforting about knowing Galo was nearby. He’d been so happy to see him freed, but still.

“Before you can make a pouty face, it’s obviously you,” Gueira says.

“Pardon?” Lio says.

“Kay, eye, ess, ess,” Meis mutters, under his breath.

“Sure,” Lio says, as he rolls his eyes. “How about Aina? Or Marco?”

“Marco?” Gueira asks.

“Pizza chef, key witness, remember?” Lio replies.

“He’s making pizzas again!” Meis says, happily.

“Good for him,” Lio replies.

* * *

They stop for petrol outside of city limits. Lio’s hair is too short to hide behind, so he flips the hood up on his sweatshirt and keeps his eyes down. When he puts his hand on the car door, he feels a sense of wrongness run down his arm. He’s always been assertive, but he doesn’t feel ready to see people he doesn’t know. Isn’t sure of what his media profile looks like now. He stays inside the car.

When Meis and Gueira return from the station, they bring with them another packet of terrible chips and three bottles of juice. They let Lio choose his first. He picks passion-apple, because he’s never tried it before. It tingles his mouth a little.

He’s quiet until they get back on the road.

* * *

“City looks different,” Lio says, softly, as they wind their way downtown.

“Construction effort’s been pretty solid,” Meis replies, his voice careful. “The area around the Parnassus had it worst, but further out was pretty okay.”

“Our place is well located, lots of Burnish nearby,” Gueira adds.

Lio smiles and nods. Their apartment seems to get a lot of natural light, if the photos are anything to go by. Lio’s grateful they’re letting him stay with them. Promepolis didn’t ‘do’ post release programs, so the only safety net he has is the kindness of others. He can recognise the hypocrisy in finding it difficult to accept help.

“Know anywhere that’s hiring?” Lio asks.

“I’m very sure there’s a position  _ somewhere _ for the greatest revolutionary of our time,” Meis replies.

“Should I put that on my resume?”

“Lio Fotia: key skills, levelling the establishment!” Gueira says, his hands spread out wide.

“That’s CEO material right there,” Meis replies. “Also, Gueira, how many times do I have to ask you to stop blocking the view, there’s traffic!”

“You stifle me,” Gueira says, though he lowers his arms quickly and slides a little further down in his seat.

Lio’s nerves begin to fray once more, as the streets become more dense. Had there always been so many people in the city? The roads are unfamiliar. The fire hydrants are mostly gone and the signs are blue, now. Lio holds his breath every time they stop at a red light.

“You okay, boss?” Meis asks, gently.

“I’ll get used to it,” Lio replies.

“Well, we’re here to be your emotional support friends until you do,” Gueira says, still slumped back in his seat.

“Friends are supposed to emotionally support each-other anyway,” Meis replies.

“I meant like an emotional support animal or something.”

“Oh, right.”

Meis turns the wheel and directs the car into a driveway, protected by a large roller door. He winds down his window and holds a small charm against a reader. Lio had thought it was a very boring keychain. A small beep sounds and the doors roll up.

“I can’t wait for you to see our place,” Gueira says.

“Our fold out couch is so comfy,” Meis replies. “We tested it.”

“It can hold two full grown men comfortably.”

“Even if you put more weight on one side.”

“Do you guys have something to tell me?” Lio asks.

Both of them make a variety of incomprehensible, though somewhat thoughtful, sounds. Gueira raises his hand more than once, as if he were a student unsure of whether to call on his teacher. Meis parks the car with an expression which is far too intense for the task at hand.

“I really don’t know,” Meis replied, finally.

“We can talk about it later,” Gueira adds. “Let’s just get you settled in.”

There’s no one in the lift when they get on, to Lio’s shameful relief. The numbers tick up on the screen above him until they hit ‘19’. Lio’s never lived in a building that was so tall before. Meis runs down the corridor ahead of him, towards a door which has a little welcome banner strung up over the top. He points at it excitedly. Lio feels a burst of warmth at the sight of it.

“Thanks, guys,” he says.

“And that’s not all!” Meis replies, as he opens the door with a small, silver key.

The entry has a small space for a hall closet, but otherwise leads directly to an open-plan living space. There are bookshelves against the wall, most of the shelves empty save little paper signs that say ‘Lio’s future books’. To one side of the room is a long dining table, with brightly coloured boxes placed upon it, next to two helium balloons (in teal and pink). Just past that is a space with two couches and a tv mounted to the wall, connected to an old gamesphere console which ignites a feeling of nostalgia in Lio’s bones. The leftmost side of the room has an open plan kitchen, with a little island.

The best part is the wall of glass doors which lead out to a massive balcony. Lio can see the entire city through the window, beautiful and comfortably distant, at least for now. The sunlight warms the entire room.

Meis ducks ahead of him and points to a door that connects to the living room.

“This is the bathroom!” He walks further down to a corridor. “This is where our rooms are and the linen press and stuff.”

“And we have presents,” Gueira replies.

“Yeah!” Meis runs back to the table and gestures grandly to the boxes and balloons.

“Aw guys, you didn’t have to,” Lio says.

His cheeks feel red, but the discomfort is pleasant in its own way. After years of vagrancy, it’s unspeakably wonderful to see his friends secure and thriving. Returning to them is like coming home.

“Open this one first,” Gueira says, pushing forward the first box.

It’s neon green and about as garish as a box can get. Lio takes the lid off and his throat turns sore.

“Oh guys,” he pulls out the first thing he sees. “You got me a purple toothbrush.”

“Your favourite colour!” Meis says, enthusiastically.

It’s not the only favourite Lio can see. There’s toothpaste in cool mint flavour, a soft, blue towel and face wash that says ‘no parabens’ on the bottle. His body wash is lavender and his shampoo is sandalwood.

“How’d you remember all this?” Lio asks, overwhelmed.

“You are important and important things must be remembered in detail,” Gueira replies.

Lio’s eyes feel damp and without his permission, two tears fall down his cheeks. Meis wraps him up in a hug a bare second after. Gueira joins them, his own eyes shining and wet.

“You made him cry, you asshole,” Meis whispers.

“I think I needed a cry,” Lio replies.

“I love you guys so much,” Gueira says, his face tucked over Lio’s head.

They don’t let go for minutes, and Lio basks in the strength of Meis’ wiry arms and the comfort of Gueira’s pointy chin. He feels a burst of love in his body for the pair of them. They are so dear to him.

“Thanks for everything,” Lio says.

Gueira makes a noise like a dying whale and Lio takes it for an agreement.

* * *

The last box is small. Lio rattles it a little and feels another box shift inside. He gives Meis and Gueira a sceptical look.

“Is this going to be a box inside a box inside a box?” he asks.

“No!” Meis snorts. “We’re saving that for your birthday.”

Lio pulls off the lid, hot pink this time, and looks inside. It’s a smartphone, in a shock-proof case with a sticker of a Burnish flame on the back.

“Guys, this is way too expensive, you have to let me pay you back,” Lio says.

“Pff, shut up,” Gueira says.

“Turn it on!” Meis adds.

Lio presses the power button and the lock screen lights up. The background is an image of the Burnish Alliance and Burning rescue their hands up and waving at him. Lio can see a band of notifications over the top. He has dozens of texts.

“Are you giving out my number already?” Lio asks.

“Keep looking,” Gueira says.

He unlocks the screen and opens his texts. All the names are pre-programmed in. He can see the names of dozens of people from the Mad Burnish days, everyone from Burning Rescue and a handful of activists that he met after the Parnassus went down. He clicks through some, all welcomes and well wishes, and requests for a party celebrating his release. Lio’s throat feels sore again, for what must be the dozenth time that day.

And then he sees Galo’s name.

He holds the phone to his chest and smiles bright enough to hurt his cheeks. Meis and Gueira look incredibly pleased with themselves. He can’t argue that it’s well deserved.

“I think this might be the nicest gift you’ve given me,” Lio says.

Meis shrugs, “we thought so too. That’s why we saved it for last.”

* * *

That night, after a long dinner and more than one glass of wine, Lio waves goodnight to his friends and tucks himself into their surprisingly comfortable foldout. He turns off the lamp and unlocks his phone once more, ready to look at his messages in private, where no one will see him cry again, which he probably will. His finger lingers over Galo’s name before finally pressing down. The first sight to greet him is a gif of a bear falling over beneath a pile of falling love hearts. Lio huffs out a laugh.

He scrolls down to find a string of enthusiastic emoji, screen caps of party streamers and printed balloons, and finally a photo of Galo blowing him a kiss. Lio’s heart skips a beat. Below that, a short text.

_ I missed you. Welcome home. _

Lio looks at the time. It’s only 9.30. He knows Galo’s an early riser, but perhaps he won’t mind. His hand shakes a little as he presses the call button.

Galo picks up after two rings.

“Hey,” Lio says, words lost in his throat.

“Hey,” Galo replies. “It’s good to have you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off an unused scenario where Lio is arrested after the events of the film. I never wanted to write it before, but then I had a thought about Galo having to serve a little time as well and how that might influence both their futures. This was the result.  
> Happy digital release, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful time watching the film again!


End file.
